


Who will win?

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Family, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Witches, rarepair bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: When Professor Kushina hears that Professor Mikoto has given House Points to Slytherin, she has a few words to say to the woman.





	Who will win?

Kushina rushed down the corridors of Hogwarts, brushing past the numerous students. That was putting it lightly though since most dived out of the way. It was probably in the way she looked, eyebrows inward and mouth pressed firmly together. 

She had already checked the Defense Against the Dark Arts classrooms and had tried to get into the Slytherin teacher rooms (she had nearly done it too if Headmaster Hashirama hadn’t shown up), and even the library but no luck on finding her target. If need be, she would hunt the entire day until she found them. And when she did....

She heard a clear, melodious laugh and snapped her gaze toward the courtyard on her right. She grinned victoriously when she saw dark hair and familiar teacher robes. Without thinking, she jumped over the railing while she pulled out her wand. “Professor Mikoto!” she yelled before she used her magic to soften her blow for her jump from the fifth floor. Her action caused loud shouts and no doubt would draw a crowd, but she could care less as she had all eyes on the woman she had been looking for a good majority of the day. 

Mikoto spun around from the small group of children she was talking to. She also cried out when she saw Kushina and immediately pulled out her own wand to help her. 

Kushina felt Mikoto’s magic mix with hers and she landed on the ground safer than what she would have landed. Mikoto then rushed toward her with wide eyes. 

“Merlin’s beard, Kushina! What were you thinking!?” she demanded and grabbed her hands. She tried to reach for Kushina’s face but the other professor grabbed her hand. 

“What is this I hear about you giving points to Slytherin?” Kushina asked. 

Mikoto jolted slightly and blinked. She opened her mouth before she closed it again before she tried to speak again. “Di-did you jump out of a window to ask me that!?”

“Yes,” Kushina nodded. “We agreed we weren’t going to do that. So why did you break your promise?” 

Mikoto stared at her a moment before she smiled but sighed. She shook her head. “I suppose you are talking about what happened in the DADA class this morning?” 

Kushina nodded. Her grip on Mikoto hands tightened. “It was very dangerous for your students to mess with the Hinkypunks when you weren’t there. And it was very brave of two upper years that happened to pass by to help but they were  _ Slytherins  _ and  _ you gave them House Points!  _ You are one of Slytherin’s teachers! We agreed that we would never give House Points to our respective Houses!” 

Mikoto squeezed her hands. “Darling, that wasn’t the full story,” she soothed. “Yes, I awarded points to some Slytherin students but there were also some  _ Gryffindor  _ students I gave House Points too.” She made a significant eye movement toward Kushina’s own Gryffindor robes. “They jumped in when one of those upper year students was injured from the Hinkypunk fireball.” 

Kushina frowned. “Then why wasn’t that mentioned?”

With a giggle, Mikoto explained, “You know how some things are left out when stories are told. And you do have a bit of a tendency to jump the broom before you hear the full story.”

The other professor pouted. “Of course I don’t!” 

Another little giggle. “As you say, Darling.”

Kushina narrowed her eyes at the other. “This means war,” she stated firmly. 

A sly smile came to Mikoto’s lips. “And what are you going to do?” 

Kushina smirked. With her firm grip, she pulled Mikoto forward and firmly pressed their lips together. She kept it brief but deep, so when she pulled back she smirked at the dazed expression the other professor wore. 

“I see I have won!” she laughed. 

Mikoto snapped out of her daze with a shake of her head. She eyed the other professor with a small smile on her lips. “Do you think?” she teased. “This has only started, I believe.”

Kushina pouted again but then giggled when Mikoto leaned up and kissed her lips again. 

Above them, amongst the crowd of many watching the display, a small group of children overlooked from a balcony. The youngest two, one with bright yellow hair and Gryffindor robes and the other with dark hair in Slytherin, made faces at the public affection between the two women. “Why does Mom encourage Mama to do that?” the former asked. “It is  _ so embarrassing!”  _ The latter grunted in agreement.

“Awwww, Naruto, Sasuke. You don’t like it when they kiss?” the only girl with bright red hair and Ravenclaw robes teased as she pushed up her glasses. Older than them, she stood a little taller to ruffle their hair. “I think it is so cute! What do you think Itachi?”

As the two protested, the fourth and oldest, who wore Slytherin robes, just chuckled at them all. “It just shows they really love each other,” he agreed. “Don’t be too rough with them Karin.” 

Karin stuck her tongue out but did let go of the two younger siblings. 

“Oi!” All four siblings looked back at their parents to see Kushina now pointing at all the students. “What are you all staring at? Haven’t you see two married people kiss before? Move along to your classes!” 

The two younger siblings rolled their eyes while the other two just chuckled. 

“Come on then,” Itachi corralled his siblings, leading them away from their parents. “I am sure we will hear all about it when we gather before dinner.” 

All of them agreed and set out. 

Down below, the two teachers set out for their own classes. Before they parted, Kushina stated, “Just you wait! Gryffindor will surely win the House Cup this year!”

Mikoto chuckled with a playful twinkle in her eyes. “We shall see.” 

Kushina grinned widely, seeing the challenge. She then leaned down and kissed her wife again. She then ran back to the Quidditch field so as not to be late for teaching her next class. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to follow me you can find me on [Tumblr](https://malakia215.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Malakia215)


End file.
